Some medications, are easily and most efficiently delivered to an animal by applying the medication to the skin or fleece of the animal. In the past, the medication has usually been sprayed onto the animal or in some instances has been applied by a brush.
The above discussed methods have the disadvantage that the amount of material is not metered ana accordingly it is easy for the animal to receive insufficient medication, or more often, an overdose of the medication.